


Conclusions

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Reality Ensues Verse [1]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Forge is a lying liar who lies, I hate Forge Ferris, Other, So very short, because I'm awful and can't type anything over 1000 words, rip editing, the one where they think they're experiments, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Forge is very good at covering Molly's tracks. Too good. This can only lead to unpleasant assumptions down the road.





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's awful! I should have rewritten the 35,000 word monstrosity by now, should have had at least one chapter posted by now, but it hasn't happened yet. So here's another ridiculously short prequel piece while I figure out how I'm supposed to fix everything else.  
> (The original fic was a crossover with Criminal Minds. I wrote it when I was like, 15, and it's a train wreck of horrible awful angst and really, really, really not good characterization. I still don't know how to make it somewhat acceptable...)

    Max knows he’s not human. He’s always known that he was different from other people, but now it makes sense. His powers, Steel, the way that Uncle Forge looks at him. 

“Max? Max are you sure-”

Steel knows too, but at least his partner was told. The Ultra-Link is an experiment, created by Jim McGrath. If the man even existed.

“Steel, you and I both know that they have the technology.”

He’s spent a lot of time looking at those photographs. One could almost think they were real, taken back when things were simple.

“What about your mom?”

The desperation in Steel’s voice, in his mind, is clear. He’s hovering, twitching anxiously. His past, his lack of memory, he can accept that. Max shouldn’t have to do the same thing.

“She’s always been loyal to Uncle Forge. She would do anything for him.”

Everything seems so grey, so distant. Both of them know that it’s true. Steel spent months combing through everything in N-Tek’s archives. Max dug up childhood photos (and there were so very few) and called up everyone he thought he’d known. Nothing. It was like they didn’t exist, and that could only mean one thing.

“We have to face it Steel. They’ve lied to us for too long.”

He should feel sorrow, rage, maybe even dark humor. Instead he feels numb. Max is empty, worn out, and so very tired of being fed lie after lie. All he wants, all Steel wants, is the truth. Only one of them knows they will never find it.


End file.
